¿Seguro?
by linas
Summary: Una conversación entre House y Cuddy


**¿Seguro? **

Cuddy contuvo la respiración, y abrió la puerta.

House estaba apoyado en su sillón de respaldo alto, con los pies sobre la mesa, durmiendo con la boca abierta.

A pesar de su indignación, Cuddy no pudo evitar sonreír. Ahora tenía oportunidad de devolverle a House lo que había hecho esa mañana, nada más llegar.

Cuddy estaba en la planta baja, hablando con una enfermera, cuando vio entrar a House por la puerta principal. Éste, nada más verla, se dirigió a los ascensores, lo más rápido que le permitía su pierna.

- Doctor House – saludó Cuddy nada más llegar a su lado -. Tenías que haber llegado hace más de media hora.

Para su sorpresa, House se dio la vuelta, con aspecto arrepentido.

- Lo... Lo siento, pero... – el Jefe de Diagnósticos mudó su expresión a una de sorna – Creo que tengo agujetas¿sabes? La pierna me molesta un poco. Quizás debería dejar de correr maratones.

Dicho esto, se metió en el ascensor.

Cuddy intentó entrar, pero House interpuso entre ella y la puerta su bastón.

La directora del hospital cerró los ojos y respiró lentamente, luchando para no montar _otro_ espectáculo más delante de los pacientes. Éstos, miraban la escena con expresión extraña, y algunos murmuraban por lo bajo. Estaba claro que todo el mundo que conociese el Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital conocía también el rumor sobre la sórdida relación que mantenían la Decana del hospital y su Jefe de Diagnósticos en los baños masculinos. Cuddy sonrió a modo de disculpa y miró a House con los labios apretados.

Él, todavía allí, la miró y sonrió con cara de niño bueno.

- ¡Doctora Cuddy! – exclamó, asegurándose de que todo el mundo lo escuchaba - ¿En el ascensor¡Por más veces que me lo diga no voy a acceder¿Qué dirían los pacientes?

House sonrió de nuevo y pulsó el botón que le llevaría a su despacho.

La puerta se cerró.

Al recordarlo Cuddy sintió que la ira la volvía a inundar. Así que se acercó al Jefe de Diagnósticos lentamente, esperando no despertarlo.

Aun durmiendo, House seguía sujetando con fuerza su bastón, del que había escapado un tiempo, pero no el suficiente.

Cuddy intentó liberar el bastón de su mano, levantando los dedos uno a uno, rezando para que no se despertase.

Con turbación, se dio cuenta que ese era el único contacto personal que habían mantenido desde hacía ya varios años, exceptuando cuando creyó que House iba a caer al suelo, aunque solo había sido una broma carente de gracia. Entre ellos siempre había habido una barrera que ninguno había traspasado. Cuddy se preguntó que sucedería cuando lo hiciesen. Cuando lo hiciesen y los dos estuviesen despiertos, añadió mentalmente.

La Decana empezó a tirar del bastón, libre ya de House, y se preguntó donde podría esconderlo. Cuddy hubiese pagado por ver la cara de House al despertar y darse cuenta de que su odiado y amado bastón había desaparecido.

¿Quizá en lo alto de la estantería, Cuddy dio un último tirón pero en esta ocasión el bastón no se movió ni un centímetro.

Se dio la vuelta.

House la miraba sonriendo peligrosamente y agarrado fuertemente su bastón.

- Cuddy, no imaginaba esto de ti – puso cara de perrito apaleado - ¿Intentando robarle su bastón a un pobre lisiado?

Cuddy soltó el bastón como si le quemase, y House se levantó con dificultad, tambaleándose. Cerrando los puños, Cuddy reprimió el impulso de ayudarle, de brindarle en su propio cuerpo un punto de apoyo, porque sabía que House la rechazaría. Nunca había necesitado el apoyo de nadie. Sólo a sí mismo.

- ¿Cómo has podido siquiera pensar en hacerlo? – continuó House – Y más en tu estado.

- House, no estoy embarazada – contestó Cuddy, poniendo especial énfasis en el no.

- ¿Estás segura?

Cuddy dirigió a House una mirada intensa. Éste la miró, riéndose interiormente.

_"Vamos, Cuddy, dímelo de una vez, quiero carcajearme en tu cara"_ House sonrió.

_"Lo sé desde siempre, desde que nos conocimos en Michigan"_ Cuddy tragó saliva.

_"No soy tonto"_ House golpeó el suelo con su bastón, impaciente.

_"Soy un genio"_ Cuddy bajó la cabeza, pero un instante después miró a House a los ojos.

_"Estás enamorada de mí"_ Pensó.

_"Estás enamorada de mí"_ Repitió.

_"Estás enamorada de mí"_ Deseó.

- Lo estoy – respondió Cuddy.

- ¿Qu-qué? – tartamudeó House,

- Estoy segura de no estar embarazada. ¿Qué te pasa? – Al no recibir respuesta, la Decana del hospital salió del despacho.

House se quedó solo, pensando.

Pensando en que, durante el minuto en que _creyó_ que Cuddy estaba contestando con palabras sus pensamientos, no había tenido ganas de reírse.

Pensando en que, durante el minuto en que _creyó_ que Cuddy estaba contestando con palabras sus pensamientos, la mano con la que agarraba el bastón le resbalaba, debido al sudor.

Pensando en que, durante el minuto en que _deseó_ que Cuddy estaba contestando con palabras sus pensamientos, la pierna dejó de dolerle.

Pensando en que, cuando se dio cuenta de que Cuddy sólo había contestado a su estúpida pregunta, la pierna le volvió a doler.


End file.
